The Clique It Girl & Revenge of the Wannabes
by Umeko Ageha
Summary: This is about Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Claire, and a girl I added named Zakirie, the newest Addition to the Pretty Committee at OCD. Zaki, is IN before Kuh-laire! How? Find out! Alicia cheated Massie and Claire for the Prize at the Uniform contest, and Massie has known for awhile. What happens if Zaki may be Massie's new Beta, and Alicia may never be IN again?


Novela s ;

After revenge –

Invasion of the boy snatchers – Nina is in town, and she dares

hang out with Massie's, Alicia's, and Claire's crush! The P.C try to get their boys and regain their Alpha status

.

A tale of two pretties –

Every Girl Dreams About it..

Some just have it..

How far will some girls go, to be . . .

The IT girl?

The Clique ; Revenge of the Wannabes

They listen to Maroon 5

Lingo -

''Given'' - Another word for totally

''Heart'' -

''Fugly'' - Fuckin Ugly

"Fannish'' - fake Spanish

"EW - Eternal Wannabe

"Luv'' -

"

"

The Cast -

- Massie Block - AKA " IT Girl "

Light brown shoulder length hair and serious navy blue eyes, and considered very pretty.

Massie has always been the IT girl of Octavian Country Doctorate

Her father is William Block, a very successful Business man

Has her own limo driver named Isaac, a horse named Brownie, and a blk pug named Bean.

Her prize possession is her charm bracelet;

A tiny bell, the Eiffel Tower, the Miniature Blk Pug, white-gold horse, three stars, and her favorite, the diamond encrusted gold crown.

Famous for her 'Pretty Committee' and In and Out lists,

Has strict sugar-less policy, and Exclusive G.L.U. policy; 'A **G**irl **L**ike **U**s.'

Secretly VERY INSECURE!

- Alicia Rivera ~ AKA ''Massie's Beautiful friend''

Alicia has thick shiny, long brown hair, big brown eyes, a natural tan, and a nice nose.

Her father is Len Rivera, a extremely successful Lawyer to the Stars.

Her mother, Nadia was a famous (and could still be) model.

Lives in a big six room estate and has her own driver named Dean.

Attends Body Alive Dance Studio- Every Thursday at 4:30.

''It meant that, every week, for one whole hour, Alicia was the most popular girl in the room.''

Famous for her C cups and Lucky stickers.

'Faux-livia' - Olivia Ryan pronounced( Pho- Livia )

'Well..you're prettier, you have a ton of friends, the Briarwood boys are in love with you and you're an amazing dancer.' - Meredith Phillips

'It's true,' - Catherine

- Dylan Marvil AKA "The Gossip Girl"

Tall, long red hair and sea foam green eyes. Is considered pretty.

Her mother is the famous talk show Host, Merrie -Lee Marvil

Is known for her manly eating habits.

Often frets about her weight,

Wears size six

- Kristen Gregory - 'Smart, Sports nut'

The pretty girl with dirty blonde hair, and older designer clothes.

The Secret Poor Kid - The amazing Athlete and Smart one

Known for her words game; 'Five letter word for "Failure"?'

'Loser.' Massie and Alicia usually get it right.

'Seven letter word for ''Poser''?'

'Wannabe.' Massie

'Ehmahgawd I need a six letter word for scandal!'

'Gossip.' Massie snapped her fingers.

- Clair Lyons

Her father is Jay Lyons, an old friend of William Block- Lives in the Blocks' massive Guest house.

Lounging in leather recliners and sipping crystal glasses.

Loves Keds and Walmart.

Loves simple clothes, and is drawn to Designer her favorite is .

~ Zakirie O' Doyle ~

Zaki has long, back- length, silky, dark brown, wavy hair, and beautiful light brown eyes.

A perfect nose lightly dusted in adorable freckles and a dimpled smile with pouty, full lips.

Mother is Soni

Father, Francis, the descendant of a wealthy investor and inheritor of a vast fortune.

Lives in a mansion, bigger than Alicia's and is wealthier than Massie.

Design based on the Beast's Mansion, in Beauty and the Beast.

The envy of Alicia.

'She's like a rare Spanish beauty, as my father would put it,' -Alicia

'A mix between Indian and Irish beauty.' Kristen admitted.

'She has her own Library!'

Massie is insecure but proud to have such a beautiful friend :D

Loves to Eat

Loves Sports

Can do thirty pushups

Loves

Loves clothes

First to suggest

Always wears Louis Vuitton Scarves -

White silk, Green, Red, Purple, Orange, Blue and Black.

This takes place just after the OCD contest;

Note;

Zakirie is kinda just thrown in but in short,

Zakirie started up at OCD and was the popular new girl.

Massie, threatened by the Beautiful new girl, Zaki, isn't sure how to approach the situation.

Later Zaki and Massie develope a friendship when they realise they both have secret lists.

At first not sure how to break her own rule and break Zaki into the group, shortly after it becomes apparent to Massie that Zaki is from a very wealthy family, making her fit Massie's profile perfectly for her exclusive GLU policy... Zaki is IN before the OCD Contest.

Ch. 1 - Nov. fourteenth

Alicia closed her eyes.

Her whole plan was to avoid Massie as much as possible until the Teen People Interview, but being stuck in traffic was not part of the plan. Getting there later than planned, Alicia closed her Locker and there right next to her without even noticing was none other than Massie.

Alicia felt her pulse quicken as it always had when she was around Massie.

'Hey Leesh, I thought you had a doctors appointment.' Massie greeted normally, digging through her neat, and organized locker, putting away he custom C.K. Backpack.

Alicia froze.

Massie was as normal as she had ever been, her presence always demanding attention.

Her eye's were said to make a French saleswoman bite her tongue.

A a sharp glance, or her signature dark glare was enough to pierce you're soul.

An aura that felt heavy on you're shoulders with the title of; _Alpha_.

That was the power of Massie Block.

'Agh, Where is K, D, and Zaki, with my Chia Latte?' Massie groaned, and glanced back at Alicia,

'I would have had them get you one but I thought you had a doctors appointment.'

Alicia took a breath she had time to tell Massie.

Dylan and Kristen were busy with Zaki, thier newest addition to the P.C.

Alicia wasn't sure what Zaki had done to get on Massie's good side so fast.

She was IN before Kuh-Laire Lyons. Alicia stayed up some nights wondering how Zakirie O' Doyle became such great friends with Massie Block seemingly overnight.

She wondered what secrets Zaki knew.

'Uh yeah that,' Alicia crouched down trying to make her wracking brain work.' Well, he had a an emergency surgery, so we had to reschedule.'

'Lame,' Massie said as sympathetically as she would ever sound.

She sounded more interested in the Chia Latee' so Alicia figured she had time to think.

'What's wrong with you anyway?'

'Huh?' Alicia felt her palm begin to sweat, _Weakness! How does she do it?_

How could Alicia have been so careless? How could she possibly forget, Massie was a master at making people think she wasn't watching them with her piercing eyes. When actually she was sizing up her prey like a hawk, before she swooped down for the kill.

'Uh- my mom wants me on routine check ups every year, just in case.'

'In case?'

'B, cancer.'

'That's dumb,' Massie said,' Were getting older, we'll be moving out of the house soon.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Was all Alicia could think of to say. _Yeah yeah? What the hell was that? Think Alicia! _

'I like you're outfit.' Alicia found something she would normally talk about.

'Thanks, I got it last night.' Massie looked back down the hall.

'It's so pretty on you, you look ahmazing.' Alicia said.

'Something on you're mind?' Her sharp navy eyes met Alicia's frightened brown ones.

'There you are!' Olivia bounced in from nowhere,' WHERE have you been, Meredrith and Catherine have been calling me non stop about the sleepover.'

Alicia paled.

'Who is Meredith an Catherine and why do they think thier comming to _MY_ slumber party?' Massie demanded, raising her eye brow to glare at Olivia. Massie had never approved of Olivia.

'We're back!' Kristen, Dylan, and Zaki broke in loudly.

'You should have been there, the Starbuck was In-SANE!" Dylan said,

'I need a six letter word for; ''full,' Kristen added,

Alicia was usually the first to guess, but Massie wasn't in the mood for games, and Alicia didn't blame her, trying to figure out to say her mouth dried.

'Tight?' Dylan guessed,

'That's five.' Kristen smirked.

'Packed!' Zaki shouted, as if she was on jeopardy.

Everyone but Alicia and Massie laughed.

'We should really try that new Dr. Juice place that just opened up, 'Zaki giggled, sipping a hot latte.

'Great idea, I am so over this.' Dylan licked the foam from the hands spilling from the cup.

'If it gets any more full they'll need a drive thru.' Kristen agreed,' Dr. Juice sounds yum.'

'Oh hey, Leesh what happened at you're appointment, Mono?' Zaki asked with a smile.

Dylan, Kristen and Olivia burst into laugher.

Zaki always had good ones like that, she often made Alicia's cousin's experience, sound trashy.

Alicia wished she could laugh with them but what Olivia's Big mouth had blurted out, could never be un- blurted.

'Yeah what did happen, Leesh?' Kristen asked as she pulled Massie's cup from the holder and reached over to hand it to Massie. But Massie Ignored her never taking her eyes off Olivia.

'What?' Olivia finally realized Massie glared at her,' Why are you staring at me?'

'You were talking about my Sleepover,' Massie demanded, hooking a clump of light brown hair behind her ear,

'No I wasn't,' Olivia said with a understanding smile,' I was talking about Alicia's. But you're going to come right?'

'I don't remember getting an invitation,' Massie shot at Alicia,

'It's so funny, Massie, I was just about to explain when-'

'When What? You decided it would be easier to just steal my identity?' Massie demanded, placing her hands on her hips and sticking her face in Alicia. 'What is this _Freaky Friday?_'

'I wasn't trying to steal you're Identity,' Alicia managed not sure what she was trying to do.

Massie rolled her eyes and looked at Kristen, Dylan and Zaki, who tilted their heads and studied Alicia, waiting for words her to explain.

Dylan burped the words 'Freaky Friday,'

Kristen, Dylan, Zaki, and Olivia laughed.

Olivia was so dense she didn't even realize it was all her fault.

Alicia wanted desperately to laugh with them.

But the look on Massie's face told her she was in too deep to just laugh off her desecration on Massie Blocks' most holy night of the week.

It was like how God owned Sunday, Friday was Massie's.

'Look, ' Alicia tried to muster up some degree of explanation that could make Massie less mad.

'This girl in Dance class asked if I can give her a make over, and this is the only night I could do it.'

Alicia noted Massie's face begin to soften, 'We're going to eat Tapas, drink Virgin Sangria, I would love it if you guys came-'

"PUH LEASE!' Massie interupted,' Spare us the whole European Act, You're more fake than Olivia's nose!'

Alicia gasped. Kristen Dylan and Zaki giggled and Olivia reddened.

'Don't look so surprised,' Massie casually glanced at her perfectly manicured nails and continued returning her glare to Alicia, 'I know all about you being FANNISH.'

'What?'

'Fake Spanish?' Massie said as if everyone knew what Fannish meant. 'I happen to know his name is Len Rivers, not Rivera! He's from Brooklyn, _not_ Barcelona. He made up that name so you're grandmother would bless thier marriage, so please stop trying to impress us,'

'Ehmagawd,' Kristen gasped and asked, ' I need a six letter word for scandal. Starts with G.

'GOSSIP!' Massie shouted, not messing around.

'How do you know- ' Alicia started to ask, but Massie wasn't finished yet.

'Face it Alicia, you're a ETERNAL WANNABE or EW as I prefer to call them.'

She put her hands back on her hips and glared darkly into Alicia's eyes; 'You are never going to be me, and you're dad is never going to be from Spain, no matter how hard you both try!"

Alicia felt something crumble in her, realizing Kristen, Dylan and Zaki were silent.

'Hey EW! have fun at you're little fiesta tonight,' Massie called over her shoulder as she turned heading down the hall followed by Zaki, Kristen, and Dylan.

Massie's cruel words echoed in Alicia's head.

Alicia needed to think...She had her teen Interview today, she didn't need puffy eyes.

Meanwhile;

Massie kept telling herself that the fight was going to come eventually.

That Alicia had brought it on herself ever since she switched the Ballot boxes at the OCD Uniform Contest. That even though Massie had pretended nothing had happened and still treated Alicia like her close friend, even though her 'friend' stabbed her in the back for some ditz with a fake nose.

She couldn't help but think she was too harsh, but had to remind herself Alicia was the one who started the fallout. What was wrong with being her number two? Now suddenly Alicia wanted to replace her. To be Alpha. Cheating to win that contest had been a testament to Alicia's desperation to steal Massie Block's title of ''It Girl''.

Now everyone wished Alicia luck, congratulating _her_, telling _her_ how lucky she is and how they wished they were _her_.

Massie at first had been shocked when she realized Alicia's deception and betrayal.

Normally, had it been anyone else, Massie would have rampaged.

Yet, she told herself to be calm.

That when the moment for revenge was opportune, the chance would preset itself.

But when Massie found out about Alicia's sleepover stunt,

The rage had come to a boil.

When The teacher looked away, Massie saw her chance to write in her most recent; ''Christmas 'Gifts to Get' List.''

Name;

Parents; William and Kendra - SPA Weekend

Dog; Bean Fur booties/Cashmere poncho

Horse; Brownie Plaid Ralph Lauren Blanket

Driver; Isaac Armani Driving gloves

Housekeeper; Inez Chanel snow shoes

Best Friend; Zaki Walkie talkie

Best Friend; Kristen Walkie Talkie

Best Friend; Dylan Walkie talkie

New Friend; Claire Cell Phone (Nokia vs Good one? )

New Crush; Cam Fisher Headphones

EX- Friend - Alicia X X X

Massie knew it was unfair for her to place Zaki as her Best Friend above Claire, since she had known Claire longer; but Zaki knew secrets Massie had never told anyone.

One was her insecurity.

Another was her crush on Cam fisher.

She had even shown Zaki a couple lists in exchange to see Zaki's.

They were so similar it was uncanny. Zaki called her's Current Conditions of the Consulate or simply "Triple C" in contrast of Massie's Current State of the Union.

Massie had never met a person as thoughtful as Zaki, she never wasted words and if she loved something she showed it. Once shopping together, at first when Massie was afraid to show her excitement, Zaki wasn't afraid, and the grown woman, a fashion expert they spoke to, was excited to talk about it too. Massie had come to develop a kind of respect for Zaki, and with Alicia gone, the alpha wondered if the new addition may fill her spot as beta.

-Waking from her trance Massie's heart thudded in her chest.

She gripped the Blk minature pug on her charm bracelet wishing Bean was with her.

'That is never going to happen.' Massie swore to herself, _Alicia will pay!_

At Massie's Sleep over;

Its the phone,'

'Can you get that, I need to rub in the spray tan.' Massie said.

Zaki pulled Massie's flip phone out of her black leather Coach bag and said,' 'It says Alicia, should I hit ignore?'

Massie groaned,' No..I bet she's having a guilty moment at Teen people right now,'

'You think Alicia knows my mom has been trying to put a stop to the Uniform contest?' Dylan asked, twirling a Twizzler around her index finger.

'Only one way to find out,' Massie shrugged,' Lean in.'

'Hullo?' Massie greeted in her usual way, insinuating she didn't bother to check the caller I.D.

'Hey, it's Alicia, I'm in New York city...'

Massie rolled her eyes.

'I know you're mad at me, but I just wanted to let you know, I'm not having that sleepover anymore.'

'And what? You wanna get invited back? Well too bad, it starts in two hours and you'll never make it back from _New York City_.' Massie did her best impersonation of Alicia's obnoxious tone.

'Relax Massie,' Alicia snapped,' I don't want to go to you're lame sleepover, if I wanted to spend my night do arts and crafts I would babysit a a six year old. Besides Me and Olivia are going to see the Beyonce concert tonight.'

'No fair,' Kristen mouthed.

'Alicia, do I look like a sell fertilizer?'

'No why?' Alicia fell for the obvious setup.

'Then why do you think I give a crap?' Massie snapped with a layer of satisfaction.

Dylan Kristen and Zaki burst out laughing.

'I calling because I want my Calvin Klein winter white blazer back.'

'Why? Are you packing up? Is the River's family moving back to Brooklyn?' Massie made her sarcasm clear as day.

Kristen and Dylan laughed harder this time. Zaki studied Massie's face.

'Actually, I was asked to model for Teen People's holiday issue and I may want to wear it.'

Massie felt her throat dry up.

_What? Alicia.. was asked to model? She cheats and now they get rewarded for it? _

Massie knew her expression had changed to sheer horror, because Kristen and Dylan instantly turned serious mouthing silently. 'What? What?'

'I gotta go the concerts about to start.' Alicia called over screaming fan in the background.

'Bring it Monday.'

'What? I can't hear you, you're breaking up, Bye!'

Click!

'What?' Kristen demanded as Massie stared at her cell phone.

'Oh nothing. . just... ALICIA GOT ASKED TO MODEL FOR TEEN PEOPLE!"

"WHAT?' Kristen screeched.' How!

'I have no Idea.' Massie wished she had something to rip up. She wished to destroy Alicia.

'Maybe she's just a hand model?' Dylan suggested.

'That should have been US!' Massie raged,' We would have been asked to model not her!'

In her limo, Massie finally decided.

'The Time is now.'

'Huh?' Dylan asked grabbing a bowl of Low sodium cashews out of the mini bar.

'Payback.' Massie clarified.

'You mean we can stop being snakes that lie in the grass?' Dylan asked.

Zaki laughed.

'In the weeds,' Kristen corrected,'

'Whatever.'

'Thank God,' Kristen sat up, Can I get a seven letter word for Vengeance?'

They High Fived.

''REVENGE! ! ! ''

'What's the plan?' Dylan asked, ripping open a small bag of Rold Gold Pretzels.

'I'll tell you all about it at tonight's sleepover.' Massie smirked.

At The Block Estate -

Massie had stepped out of the shower still feeling furious over her candy cane tan job.

She knew what would make her feel better; she clicked on her computer on the file that held all her lists.

Current State of the Union -

In Out

Dr. Juice Starbucks

Rivers Rivera

Loofah Spray Tan

Q- Seven letters Q Eleven letters for

for Vengeance Mercy

A- Revenge A - Forgiveness

When Massie finished typing, she stared at it for some time.

Alicia wanted to play with fire. Massie invented that game.

Massie had never thought

She may have gotten the best of her this time, but the battle had just begun, and this is war.

Massie Block was ready to fight.

The Call to LUCINDA HILL; Nov 14th

Massie and Claire made a phone call to Lucinda Hills office pretending to be Alicia and Olivia admitting they cheated; when Lucinda doesn't care she ask about Alicia's picture of her 'friends' and sent pictures of Alicia's ''Pretty in a real sort of way'' friends.

The Soccer GAME ; Nov 15 th

**THE CAFE** - Love Triangle Nov 17th

Dylan - a Candle

Olivia - Salt n pepper shakers

Alicia - Fake louis Vuiton

Zaki - A real Louis Vuiton

Massie tossed her half eaten Turkey sandwich in the garbage can that Dylan had rolled over to table 18 at the beginning of Lunch. She glanced down in dismay at the small grease stains on her thighs from where bits of turkey had fallen on her new True Religion, pre-ripped jeans.

The dark blue shade did little but make the small smudges appear to be spilt water.

Tossing that Burger had been like tossing away Alicia. It left a small empty feeling in her gut, and a smudge on her bright Looking glass.

Of course she realized there was a difference, she was hungry and that was why she felt empty.

Glancing around the table as her friends giggled while they attempted to wrap their gifts, Massie felt somewhat relieved. Alicia was gone, but they still had each other.

'We have to clean up this mess,' Massie said to the piles of crumpled shiny wrapping paper, red, green, gold, silver and blue bows that bounced around and fell off the table, tape, colorful Christmas ribbons, and small holiday cards had taken over their regular lunch table in the Cafe.

Zaki had gone overboard and curled all of the Christmas twine in all sorts of ways.

Glancing over at what Zaki wore, Massie had to admit she was slightly jealous. Zaki had style.

She was dressed in a velvet black cocktail dress and with a green long sleeve shirt underneath and matching tights. Her white and green polka dotted Louis Vuiton Scarf wrapped elegantly around her petite waist. Her boots had three buckles up the sides faceing outward and twin silver bells on each boot. Zaki looked way more seasonal that Massie felt.

'The gift exchange in in fifteen minutes,' Dylan pointed at Massie's Jessica Simpson C.D. sitting forgotten, half hidden among scrap ribbon and crinkled paper. 'And you haven't even started yet.'

'Who cares- this whole thing is stupid.' Massie gathered a heap of scrap paper and snippets of bows and bunched them in a ball.' Our is the only school in the one on the Planet who does this stupid Secret Santa thing right before Thanksgiving. Principal Burns Blows.'

'Can someone give me a five-letter word for Grouch?' Kristen giggled, putting the bow on her neatly wrapped gift, and placing it at an abstract angle to where she stood.

'Grouch!' Dylan shouted, spitting soy chip crumbs across the table.

'That's the same word and it has six letters.' Kristen smirked using the left over tape from her gift to pull the hairs off her Black cardigan,' It's cheating to use the same word, anyhow.'

Zaki smiled down at her food absentmindedly. 'Dumpy?'

'I'm not being a grump,' Massie said offended, 'I just dislike it when things are messy, that's all.'

'Easy Kendra.' Zaki giggled.

'Ehmagawd! I am not my mother!' Massie exclaimed slapping Zaki on her thigh.

'Owwie' Was all Zaki could say, her fingers were tied in curly Christmas ribbon.

The group of girls giggled.

'Where's you're gift, Zaki?'

'I have it in my bag, I want to figure out what colors I want for the bow and paper.'

'Mmm' Dylan pinched up the left over soy chips that were on Kristen's plate and dumped them into her mouth managing a gargle,' Yughhgughmmm!'

EWWW!' The girls squealed as a piece from her mouth flew and landed on the edge of Kristen's Diet Coke.

'Speaking of EW,' Massie began soothing out a crumpled scrap paper of shiney silver, gaining thier attention, 'The plan of revenge against Alicia has been set into motion.'

'Tell us everything,' Dylan said setting her half wrapped project aside.

'Don't leave a thing out.' Kristen added, twirling a blonde stingy braid.

Zaki waited silently.

Massie and Claire took turned telling them what happened, how they said they were Alicia and Olivia, the photos, and the possibility of crashing Alicia's spotlight in the Teen people shoot.

Massie hadn't wanted to tell them until it was finalizing it.

'Lucinda just has to approve our pics and were IN.' Massie exclaimed, she couldn't wait for their excited screams to envelope the Cafe.

'What pic did you send of me?' Dylan asked.

'That's all you have to say?'

'Well I don't want them to think I'm faaat.' Dylan protested.

''Puh-lease, do you think I'm a total amateur?' Massie snapped,' I made sure I sent the best, we all look Ah-mazing.'

'When is the shoot?' Kristen asked,' It's not a school night right?'

'We thought you guys would be excited about this.' Claire said.

Massie was grateful for Claire to chime in, she felt like a comedian before a stiff crowd.

'TEEEN PEOPLE, GUU~~~~YS!" Zaki suddenly burst, screaming excitedly.

Massie smiled feeling better, Zaki's sudden outburst made up for Dylan and Kristen's bland attitudes. She could allways count on Zaki to make things lighter.

'SHHHH!' Massie began slapping her tigh,' Quiet!'

'OW! Sorry,' Zaki squeeked and giggled excitedly.

'We are excited,' Kristen said,' it's just... I kinda got this after school job,..'

'What? Why?' Dylan asked, surprised she didn't know,' What are you doing?'

Kristen displayed her gift like a game show hostess,' Gift wrapping at the mall.'

'Why?' Massie scrunched up her nose,' It's not like you need the money.'

'It's just until New Years, and my dad says I need to build character.'

'You Dad's one of the richest Art dealers in America. Gawd, I swear he's stingy.' Massie said.

'It's not about money, it's about character.' Kristen insisted.

'My dad says the same thing.' Claire spoke up.

'I'd love to wrap presents, choosing the shiny paper and pretty bows..' Zaki sighed aloud, staring off into the tree dreamily.' You're so lucky Kristen.'

Massie rolled her eyes,' Yeah real Lucky.'

Massie noticed Zaki pull a silken scarf polka dotted pink from her Signed, Signature Hermes Birkin shoulder bag and asked, 'Is that one of you're Louis Vuitons?'

'No I bought this one last night while at the mall with my mom.' Zaki said placing it one shimmery red wrapping paper.

'How can you give away a real Louis like that?' Massie pondered in awe as Zaki wrapped it with ease. Louis Vuitons cost three hundred each.

'It's a sin to give knockoffs out at this Holy time of year.' Zaki shrugged. That was how Zaki felt. Massie admired her for it. 'And I love secret Santa.'

'You're weird,' Massie giggled.

'Seriously if I could wear a big red suit, and black Ugg boots, this day would be perf.' Zaki continued.

Massie, Claire, Kristen and Dylan began to laugh.

'All designed by my fav, Ra- Elf Lauren.'

The bust up laughing harder by the way she said it, making it sound as though he was known throughout the world.

'Still.. A Louis for a girl you've never even met?' Massie said, 'You're too giving.'

'I want someone to get something special for Christmas.' Zaki blushed.

'A three hundred dollar present though?' Kristen asked,

'You spend that much on a total stranger, you better get me sumthin nice,' Dylan grinned.

'I have tons. You guys can come by and pick any you want.' Zaki laughed.

'HA Zaki's so rich she coud buy Vuiton scarves for the whole school.' Claire laughed.

Massie burst into laughter at the thought of every one wearing Zaki's scarves.

'My closet at home is FULL.' Zaki admitted and they all burst into giggles.

'How did you learn to wrap like that?' Dylan asked after they all stopped laughing.

'I used to wrap the presents I gave out when I was a kid.' Zaki shrugged,' it came naturally.'

Claire giggled. She didn't mind that Zaki was IN before she was. Zaki was kind to Claire all the time.

When Zaki became Massie's newest addition, because she fit GLU policy, Claire was a little jealous, but Zaki was nice to Claire all the time. Claire found she could not stay upset.

Even though Cliare was not yet ''IN'', Zaki treated Claire as if she was, never putting herself before the nervous girl who lived in Massie's Guest Mansion; as if she never forgot Claire was there first. She even asked Claire's opinion.

'Speaking of gifts _Kuh-laire_, I got you one.' Zaki added.

'One what?'

'What'd you think, silly?'

'Uh-' Claire was puzzled not wishing to guess a three hundred dollar scarf and have everyone assume she wanted one, because she was greedy or something.

'A Vuiton scarf!' Zaki shouted excitedly,' I got it also yesterday at the mall.'

'Really?'

'You got, _Kuh-laire_ a gift already?' Massie asked, remembering Zaki said it was always best to shop now, not later for gifts. Zaki was very wise.

'I was wondering what color would look _ador-aball_ with her eyes and I found a sweet lime one.'

'Really?' Claire's eyes widened. Kristen had just said they were three hundred dollars each, and Zaki had personally gone out and got one for her. She felt touched by the thought, but for real?

Massie was suddenly overcome by a strong whiff of perfume.

She leaned across the table and sniffed Dylan's candle to see if maybe it was scented.

'Get you're hands off my gift, you Molester!' Dylan said in a goofy voice, pinching Massie's hand.

'Ouch!' Massie laughed but didn't let go.

'What's going on here?' A familiar voice broke their laughter.

Alicia stood facing Massie at the opposite end of the table.

Olivia was by her side, holding both their plates of California rolls like a pack mule.

'That explains the stench.' Massie let go of Dylan's candle and sat back in her seat.

Alicia was wearing a tight pink v- neck sweater a pair of low rise Frankie B. Jeans and and a ridiculous mesh tube top around her waist. Olivia was dressed the same way except her sweater was baby blue.

'We should keep wrapping.' Claire said, looking down at her half wrapped sparkly orange pencil case, knowing why the table got suddenly quiet. 'The exchange is in ten minutes.'

'Oops, I totally spaced.' Alicia slapped her forehead with her palm as she pulled a chair from the other table and and forced her way in-between Caire and Zaki. She tapped the seat as if to say 'come share' and Olivia squeezed in beside her.

Massie was itching to asked then what that garbage was on their butts, but she refused to speak to Alicia until she apologized.

She angle her chair toward the window hoping to avoid Alicia's gaze.

'Mind if I use some of this?' Olivia asked.

Massie didn't like not being able to see what Olivia was talking about so she pulled out her Chanel Compact Mirror and acted like she was touching up her cheek tint.

'Go ahead,' Claire was handing Olivia the tape.

'Thanks,' Olivia pulled a Fake Louis Vuitton scarf out of her knockoff Hermes Birkin bag and tossed it on the table.

''Faux-Livia,' Alicia began,' Do you have another one of those scarves? I don't have anything to give-'

'Emily Esbin'

'Why don't you give her that stupid girdle you're wearing?' Kristen said.

Massie joined as everyone except Alicia and Olivia laughed.

'FYI, It's a Dixon,' Alicia said coolly, 'Avril is gonna wear it on the Feb issue. it's gonna be HUGE.'

'Speaking of Huge, do they have it in women's sizes?' Zaki asked.

Massie laughed, silently cheering on her friends as they ripped on the backstabber.

'There are fifty eight ways to wear it,' Olivia added as if Zaki had not even spoke.

'Fifty nine if you count stuffing it up you're butt.' Dylan grinned.

Everyone laughed again but Alicia ignored their jabs. 'Of course you would know all of this if any one of you bothered to ask me how our interview was.'

No one asked for a single detail. Not even Claire, and Massie was grateful.

Why give Alicia the Satisfaction?

So Faux-livia, can I have one of those scarves?' Alicia asked.

Massie's ears perked. _Faux-Livia? An inside joke? How closer are they? _

Wondering made Massie's lip twitch.

'No, I only have one, the other's are at home.' Olivia said.

'Can I have yours?' Alicia asked sweetly.

'No, I need it, I have to give it to Thao Luu.' Olivia protested.

'I'll tell everyone _why_ you're called _Faux-livia,_ 'Alicia threatened,'Then no one will want you're scarves!'

'You wouldn't! Would you?'

Alicia raised her eyebrows and nodded.

Olivia stuck out her lower lip, dropped the scarf on the table and sank in her half of the chair.

Massie couldn't believe Alicia was bossing Olivia around like that. Bossing was her thing!

Alicia reached across the table and snatched up the salt and pepper shakers;

'Here! Give these to Thao.'

Olivia silently took the shakers begrudgingly and began to try to wrap them.

'You look like you're making sushi.' Alicia giggled.

Olivia ignored her and continued trying to wrap them but every time she rolled it over small hills of salt and pepper piled in the paper.

'Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!'

'Stop whining!' Kristen snapped snatching the Salt n Pepper. She taped up the ends where salt n pepper came out and got fresh paper. Within thirty seconds Olivia's gift was professionally wrapped.

'Kristen, have you been hanging out with fifty cent Lately?' Alicia asked and Massie's throat dried.

'No.' Kristen snapped annoyedly.

'Then where'd you learn to rap?' Alicia smirked as she leaned back and locked her hands behind her head. Olivia giggled and Claire let out a stifled exhale. Kristen rolled her eyes.

Massie felt her spine stiffen. It was one thing for Alicia to steal first prize, then try to start her own sleepover, but stealing Massie's humor was inexcusable.

'Alicia are you a poor dressmaker?' Massie broke her silence to ask.

'No.'

'Then why are you ripping off my material?'

Kristen, Dylan and Zaki burst into laughter, Claire giggled.

'_You're_ material? Puh-lease!' Alicia rolled her eyes, 'I can count several people who use those.'

'Uh, Alicia? Your several slutty _Brooklyn_ cousins, don't count.' Zaki sipped her hot cocoa in a Santa mug,

'_They _stole it from Massie.'

Massie giggled along with Dylan and Kristen.

'Like you're one to talk, Zaki, 'Olivia snapped,' Alicia is from Barcelona!'

'You know Olivia,' Zaki glared ruthless into Olivia's eyes, 'I heard of a place like that. It's called baloney! Located on the map where they tried to hide you're original nose! I never claimed to be from Ireland, I'm Irish American. Read a book once in you're pathetic life.'

Massie, Kristen, Dylan and Claire burst into laughter as Zaki smirked.

'Thats so~ clever Zaki, how long did it take you to salvage that one from the dust I left after being so~ over lowering myself to be Massie's second?' Alicia asked sweetly.

'It's all over you're Reject Pile.' Zaki bared her naturally perfect teeth and tilted her head just as bitter sweet. 'But unfortunately for you, Alicia, you were D-moted the second I was IN.'

Massie smirked. and the other girls giggled in approval.

Massie loved that about Zaki. She would bow to no one. And Never to Alicia. And certainly not girls who had to get plastic rather have confidence in themselves like Olivia.

Zaki's bites were deep and stung Massie's flesh with chills.

'Oh- Faux- Livia, let me know how Wannabe 101 under Ms. Rivers goes hmm? Layta!" Zaki giggled. 'BTW- Give those _Vuitton_ out to anyone and I'll make you wish you hadn't bought those _scarves_!'

Alicia's eyes widened, _She knows their fake! She knows why I call her Faux- Livia! Of course! _

Zaki could spot a Knockoff a mile away. She was damn gifted like that.

A knock off in her very presence made her nauseas.

Olivia looked wide eyed at Alicia,' You think she knows their knockoffs?'

'Duh!' Alicia snapped,' I told you not to get them!'

'Sorry..'


End file.
